


You Tell Me You Want Me

by yujaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Baby Boy!Taeyong, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Abuse Menitoned, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy!Johnny, Switch!Johnny, switch!taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujaeyong/pseuds/yujaeyong
Summary: Taeyong was on the verge of losing everything when Ten made a stupid suggestion.(tags updated as story progresses)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Past abuse will be mentioned in upcoming chapters.  
> 

Taeyong was trying his hardest to focus on his assignment that was due in an hour but the stack of bills sitting on the edge of his desk was like a screaming child he couldn’t ignore. He grabbed the papers and stuck them in his top drawer. He would have to worry about them once his essay was finished.

He was thanking every god known to man and beast that he got that damn essay submitted with five minutes to spare. That was probably the best thing to happen to him all week. He rubbed his eyes and closed his laptop before falling onto his bed. It was midnight on Friday and he knew he needed to find a way to pick up more shifts at work so he could pay those bills, but his school work was really taking up all his time. He made a mental note to call and talk to his boss and also his best friend in the morning.

Taeyong woke up much later than he intended but he didn’t really have plans so he didn’t care. He picked his phone up off the floor preparing to text his best friend Ten but he sees a few messages from his boss. He opens them up and just about throws his phone across the room. He’s been fired. He can’t fucking believe it...now what is he going to do?

He falls back onto his bed and has to seriously hold himself back from crying. He has always had a somewhat difficult life but this takes the cake. He sends Ten a text telling him what happened and asks if he can come over. Unfortunately, Ten is busy but says he will come as soon as he can. Taeyong laughs and rolls his eyes when he sees the “You need a sugar daddy” message.

He decides breakfast might make him feel a little better so he heads into his small kitchen to get some cereal. He can’t stop thinking about that text that Ten sent him. What if he could actually do the whole sugar daddy thing? He was so close to practically stripping to make ends meet that this didn’t sound so bad either.

After he put his bowl in the sink he pulled out his phone and started googling. After a little while, he found a site that seemed to be legitimate and created an account. He couldn’t believe he was doing this but he had almost no other choice.

He narrowed the search down to his area and started scrolling through different profiles. A few stood out to him but one, in particular, caught his eye. This...kid...was barely older than him and owned his own company. He thought that was strange that someone this young would be on here but it almost made him feel better, maybe it would be easier with someone closer to his age. He decided to message him and see what might happen.

_**TaeTae** : Hi...so I’m not really sure what to say or do here...but I saw your profile and wanted to chat and see where things went?_

He was surprised when he got a message back within fifteen minutes. He just assumed the guy wouldn’t be that active.

_**BigJohn** : Hello and thank you for the message. Don’t be worried especially if it’s your first time. I would love to chat._

_**TaeTae** : So how exactly does this work? I’ve never actually done this before…._

_**BigJohn** : We can start out simple. My name is Johnny, I’m 25, I own and operate my own company. I don’t have time for a conventional relationship and have a little experience with this (which I can tell you about if we decide to pursue this). What about you?_

_**TaeTae** : My name is Taeyong, I am 22, I am currently attending college and am about to be homeless if I don’t figure something out. School has been so hectic that I couldn’t keep my job but I also need to pay all my bills so…._

_**BigJohn** : Understandable. Well since it’s late I’ll let you rest and we can chat more tomorrow okay? Good night Taeyong._

_**TaeTae** : Goodnight Johnny._

Taeyong plugged his phone in and crawled under the covers. He couldn’t believe he had just been talking to his potential sugar daddy who was almost his age. He groaned, he couldn’t believe he was actually going through with this. He just prayed it wouldn’t be as awkward as he was imagining.

As the days went on they would message each other every day and it surprised Taeyong how comfortable he felt talking to Johnny. It reminded him of talking to Ten. He felt like he could really trust Johnny and he prayed that he could.

For the next three weeks, they ended up texting each other off and on every day. Ten had started to get suspicious asking Taeyong who he was talking to. He just said it was someone he might end up seeing but wasn’t sure if it was serious yet. They had learned a lot about one another and Taeyong was getting anxious to see where this was actually going.

It was on a Tuesday night about three weeks after they had been talking that Taeyong was both worried and shocked. He had messaged Johnny that morning but never got a response. Johnny always replies within minutes so it was bothering him that it was almost dinner time and he hadn’t heard anything. He had just walked into the kitchen when he heard his phone buzz. He ran to get it and saw it was Johnny.

_**BigJohn** : Hey baby boy. I’m sorry I didn’t reply this morning...or at all during the day. It was a shit day at work and I was so busy I honestly didn’t see your message until now. Please forgive me._

Taeyong just about dropped his phone. Johnny had called him baby boy and needless to say that was doing something to him. He realized he liked it...a lot.

_**TaeTae** : It’s okay...I was a little worried honestly but I’m glad to know everything is okay._

_**BigJohn** : I can only imagine what you were thinking but I promise you...I am really enjoying what we have going and I won’t just let you go that easy._

_**TaeTae** : Oh stop...you’re making me blush._

_**BigJohn** : I’ll make you do more than blush baby boy._

Taeyong did drop his phone this time. Holy shit was this going places. Right about that time he heard a knock on his door and went to open it finding Ten on the other side. “Hey, bestie what’s up? And why are you so red? Is that your phone on the floor?” Ten walked over and picked it up and as he was handing it back to Taeyong he read what was on the screen “Taeyong what in the fuck is going on?” Ten had that serious look on his face and Taeyong knew he was not going to let this go without an explanation.

He sighed and made his way to the couch preparing himself for Ten’s reaction. “Well, you know how you texted me and told me to get a sugar daddy? Well...I kind of did.” Ten had just gotten a water bottle and was mid drink when he proceeded to spit it across the room. “You did what?! Are you fucking serious?!” Taeyong was glad they were at his apartment and not in public. “Yes, I thought about it and figured it would be better than stripping. So I looked into it and found someone. That’s who I have been texting lately.”

Ten couldn't believe what he was hearing. “Shit Tae...I just can’t believe you did it. I was just joking for fuck's sake! I mean if it’s money you need I can loan you some or maybe see if my company had an opening?”

Taeyong shook his head, “I appreciate it but this is something I need to work out on my own. Thanks though Tennie.” Ten smiled at the nickname, “So who is this guy? All I actually saw was someone saying baby boy. Tell me about him.”

That caused Taeyong to blush, “Well, he said his name is Johnny, he’s three years older than me and he owns and runs his own company...and I told him my name, that I’m in school and that this is a new thing for me, that I’ve never done it before. As for the baby boy thing, today is the first time that has happened. It surprised me honestly”

“So you found a guy that’s only three years older than you but is rolling in dough? I’d say you lucked out! So what’s he look like? Is he hot?” Ten wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Taeyong roll his eyes. “Well, I don’t know actually. We’ve only been texting and haven’t exchanged pictures yet.”

Ten was about to take a drink but sat his water down and turned towards Taeyong, “What?! You don’t know what he looks like?! What if he’s a creep or something?”

Taeyong understood where Ten was coming from. He was skeptical, to begin with too. “I am hoping we can meet sometime soon. I should probably reply before he thinks he scared me off with the whole baby boy thing.” He picked up his phone and laughed.

_**BigJohn** : I’m sorry if I was too...blunt or forward._  
_**BigJohn** : Taeyong? Please don’t disappear on me. I didn’t mean anything bad by that I promise!_

_**TaeTae** : You’re funny. It honestly just surprised me and I dropped my phone...THEN my so-called best friend picked up my phone and saw that message...and I had to explain what was going on._

_**BigJohn** : Is that the first person you know that you have told?_

_**TaeTae** : Yes. He’s my best friend so I would have told him eventually._

_**BigJohn** : Fair enough. I really hope this all works out and I’ll be able to meet him someday._

_**TaeTae** : I do too...speaking of that...will we be meeting anytime soon?_

“Okay loverboy stop ignoring your best friend. What are you guys talking about?” Taeyong actually liked the clingy side of Ten...sometimes. “I am trying to get him to agree to meet soon and he said he wants to meet you eventually.” Tens eyes got wide and he made a little o with his mouth, “Really? Well, if you guys meet up and end up becoming a thing then you bet I’m gonna meet him and make sure he’s taking care of my baby.” He reached over and pinched Taeyongs cheek and laughed.

_**BigJohn** : How about this weekend? We could go have dinner?_

_**TaeTae** : Okay that sounds good. I actually don’t have any classes Friday afternoon so I’m free Friday/Saturday night._

_**BigJohn** : Let’s do Saturday. I never know what’s going to happen with work. I’ll make the reservations and have a car come get you. Also, if you don’t mind, I will send some clothes for you. _ _It’s a pretty fancy place but I love it._

_**TaeTae** : If you’re sure…_

_**BigJohn** : Of course I am. This is kinda what it’s going to be like if we decide to do this. Only it will be all the time. So you better get used to it baby._

_**TaeTae** : Okay...and btw you’re going to be the death of me with the pat names. Just saying lol_

_**BigJohn** : I can’t wait to see you blush in person because I will call you pet names more than your real one most of the time when we're together._

_**TaeTae** : So is it okay for me just to call you Johnny or do you want me to call you something specific? Is that like part of it?_

_**BigJohn** : I would love it if you call me something special but that is completely up to you. Whatever comes naturally. You get some sleep now and I’ll talk to you later baby boy._

“We made plans for dinner this Saturday night. He said it’s a pretty fancy place so he’s gonna send me clothes and a car to pick me up. I hope it’s not too....uppity.” Taeyong made a scrunchy face which Ten thought was adorable. He shook his head still not believe what was going on. “Well good luck to you and I hope it works out. You know I’m here for you if you need anything. Just please be careful...I don’t want you ever getting hurt again. Please tell me if he’s an asshole cause I will totally murder this man if I have to” Taeyong pulled Ten into a tight hug, “Thank you Tennie, I love you so much.”

“Love you too brat but I better get home. Gotta work tomorrow.” Taeyong followed him to the door and made sure it was locked before he got himself ready for bed. He grabbed his phone to set his alarm and saw that Johnny had messaged him a few minutes before.

_**BigJohn** : Goodnight Taeyong. I can’t wait to meet you._

_**TaeTae** : Goodnight Johnny._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong meets Johnny for the first time.

Taeyong was standing inside the most expensive restaurant in town and was about to shit his pants. He knew he looked the part, Johnny had sent him a fucking Dior suit and some shoes he had never heard of. Thankfully he had recently had a haircut so he felt like he looked the part but he just felt so out of place.

He had told the hostess his name and she asked him to wait just a minute while they finished getting the table ready. The driver had shown up a little early so he just asked him to go ahead and take him to the restaurant not realizing just how early he would be. While he waited he took in the opulent decor and the other patrons. He felt like they could see right through him and knew he didn't actually belong there.

He was still dwelling on these thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a deep voice, “Taeyong?” He turned his head and looked up to see the most beautiful man he had ever seen. “Johnny?” He nodded, smiling. “It’s nice to finally meet you..oh it looks like the table is ready,” he pointed and Taeyong stood up to follow him and the hostess to their table.

Luckily for Taeyong, the table was towards the back and almost in the corner so they had plenty of privacy. When they sat down a waiter soon came and went over the menu and drinks with Johnny but Taeong wasn’t paying attention, he couldn’t stop staring at Johnny. How could someone actually look that good?

“I know I’m good looking but you don’t have to stare.” Taeyong quickly looked down and he could feel the blush creep up his neck all the way to his ears. “I’m sorry...I just honestly can’t believe how good looking you are.” This caused Johnny to laugh, “What if I told you I feel the same way about you? Taeyong, you are the most beautiful human being I have ever seen.”

Taeyong looked up from his hands and whispered a “Thank you.” Johnny cocked his head and just observed the younger for a minute. He couldn’t get over the bone structure this boy had and those piercing eyes. He knew he would do anything Taeyong wanted if he just looked him in the eye. It surprised Johnny just a bit at how attracted he was to Taeyong already. He was excited to see where this would go.

“So Taeyong, I hope you don’t mind but I went ahead and ordered for us while you were taking in my striking beauty.” He winked knowing it would fluster the Taeyong even more and he was right, the blush becomes redder if that was possible. He laughed again, “Oh it’s going to be so much fun getting to know you.” Taeyong thought Johnny just might give him a heart attack if he kept it up.

“I’m actually glad you ordered because I wouldn't have known what to get anyway. I doubt I would have to know what half of it was.” He hadn’t meant for it to come out sounding the way it did but he could tell by the look on Johnny’s face that it had definitely sounded bad. “Taeyong, we don’t have to stay here if you don’t like it or if you are uncomfortable. We can go to a burger joint for all I care, I just want to spend time with you.”

Taeyong thought about it for a minute because somewhere less fancy did sound good to him, but he also wanted Johnny to be happy. He would have to get used to stuff like this because he figured they would be doing similar things if they ended up in any sort of relationship. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. I’m just not used to being somewhere so nice but I would love to learn, so no, here is fine. We don't need to leave.”

Johnny smiled, “If you’re sure, I want to make sure your comfortable wherever we are. I know the owner of this restaurant and most of the staff are all very nice. I know how it looks and it is expensive but they won’t treat you any differently if they see you come in wearing jeans and hoodie. Especially if they know you’re mine.” That definitely sent a shiver down Taeyong’s spine and the dark look Johnny gave him did not go unnoticed. “That’s....nice to know, but I don’t plan on coming back without you.” He was starting to feel like his face was going to be permanently red the whole evening. “That’s a good boy.” Johnny leaned back and showed off his devilish smile again.

“Johnny, can I ask a favor?” He didn’t want to upset him or anything but he needed him to stop being so flirtatious for a little bit. Johnny nodded wondering where this was going. “Can you...calm down on the name calling and flirty stuff for a little bit while we talk? I may not survive if you keep this up.” He was hoping it would also help his blush go away. Johnny chuckled because that is definitely not what he was expecting. “Of course Taeyong and I apologize. You’re just cute when your flustered and I honestly like using pet names with you, but yes, I’ll stop for now. We do have a lot to talk about and it would be best if we could be clear-headed because this really is serious stuff.”

Taeyong nodded, grateful that he might start looking less like a tomato soon. Johnny smiled hoping to reassure Taeyong. “I know we’ve talked a lot but is there anything you would like to ask me that you haven’t already? Or maybe something else you’d like to tell me?” Tayeong thought for a minute. He had told Johnny why he had made the decision to reach out to him and Johnny had told him all about his business. The only real question he had was…”Have you ever done this before?”

Johnny smiled and nodded. “Sort of. I had a sugar daddy when I was in college. He actually paid my way. I met him at a coffee shop when I couldn’t pay the bill and he was behind me. He picked up my drink and asked me to sit with him. We ended up talking for an hour and by the end of it we had agreed on a relationship. He would pay my way through college and I would stay with him on weekends and some nights during the week. The only difference for us was, we knew it would end when I graduated, we made that decision from the start. He was... 8 years older than me, so I was 18 and he was 25. He wanted to travel the world later on so he agreed to stay in the city while I was in school. He actually stayed to make sure my business took off before he headed off to Europe.”

Taeyong was stunned. He didn’t realize there were so many different ways this relationship could go. One thing he was sure of though...he didn’t think he would be able to let Johnny go if they started anything. “Is that the kind of thing we would have? You help me out til I graduate and then it’s over?” Johnny took a sip of his water, “That honestly is up to both of us, what we think we want out of the relationship. With me and Taeil, we knew it was for a limited amount of time. We agreed upon that. Whatever you and I end up doing will have to work for both of us. What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I honestly didn’t know there were so many options. I guess I assumed you would kinda...I don’t know, be in charge? Tell me what to do, where to go, that sort of thing and that it everything was really up to you since you would be like, funding my life.” Taeyong hadn’t really thought this through and he was just now realizing it. He hoped he wasn’t getting himself into something he was going to regret doing.

“This is a relationship Taeyong, I will not be telling you or forcing you to do anything. This is not going to be like a dom sub relationship unless that’s what you’re wanting. Even then, you would still have a say. I need to know what you want. Ultimately, I just want to make you happy because that would make me happy.” Johnny placed his hand on the table, palm up hoping Taeyong would reciprocate.

Taeyong looked at Johnny’s hand for a good minute before placing his on top and letting Johnny intertwine their fingers. “Well, what I would like to happen...I would like to almost treat this as a regular relationship, but I also want you to tell me if you expect certain things from me. I personally think that should kind of be expected of me since you are going to like, be funding my life and school.” Johnny smiled but sat back as the food arrived.

Once the waiter set the food down, he looked at Taeyong. “Let’s eat and then we can go back to my place to talk more. I think we should just take this slow and see where it goes. That would probably be best for both of us. I will be honest with you if you can do the same for me.” Taeyong nodded, maybe this wouldn’t be as hard as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/JaehyunNakamoto?lang=en)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/JaehyunNakamoto)


End file.
